


Just close your eyes

by Rafaperez



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, Dark phoenix AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Dark Phoenix AU. Moira and Charles together in the spaceship.





	Just close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before watching DP but I decided on posting anyway because they deserved more. Enjoy and leave reviews.

_I'll never let go you're right beside me_

_So just close your eyes_

_I'll never let go, you're all that I need_

_So just close your eyes_

**Close your eyes-Rhodes**

The x-men knew that mission to the space even being exploratory would be dangerous and they all dressed their uniforms and embarked ready to analyze the strange signs Hank had been receiving.

In the pilot's cabin beside Hank was agent Moira Mactaggert because CIA had received the signs too and, knowing that many things could go terrible wrong if other agent git involved, Moira had managed to convince her superiors to let her go in that mission, for having worked with Charles before.

The woman adjusted her uniform and then put her seat-belt on before verifying the control panel with Hank, who then got up to check something. She turned to her side and was caught off surprise at seeing Charles right beside her, staring at her, serious and even if even not being a telepath like him, she knew the why.

"You don't need to worry I'll be fine, I've been in missions like this before, remember?" Moira told him softly, placing her hand over his on his wheelchair and he squeezed hers with a sigh, staring at her beautiful face.

"I know, but I can't help myself, I'll never stop worrying about you..." He murmured while he raised his free hand to a lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail and put it behind her ear, caressing her skin and making her blush.

He just couldn't get tired of staring at her, of telling her that she was beautiful and that he loved her, since she had forgiven him after the events of the Apocalypse and he told her serious, his eyes burning for her:

"I can't stop loving you."

Moira opened a beautiful smile while his fingers slipped from her ear to caress he cheek and she knew that only Charles could say something like that and sound sincere, he was a wonderful man and she was in love with him.

"Neither can I..." She replied, interlacing their fingers and the she bent down and kissed him, feeling his lips kissing her back before they broke off to get ready for the mission.

The spaceship was approaching the space when then it started to shake hard while Hank and Moira tried to stabilize the ship and Scott, Jean, Raven and the others held tight to their seats, ready to act.

A red light appeared ahead, swallowing the spaceship in a strong light, making them close their eyes and for the first time since En Sabah Nur Moira felt afraid and her hands held tight the handle of the control panel and then looked back, opening her eyes.

Her eyes met Charles', who was sat with the others and he was frowning in worry while holding two fingers to his temple and then, he stared at her, seeing his own worry on the woman's face and he told her in her mind, soft:

_Close your eyes, I promise we'll be okay love._

_I trust you._ She thought relaxing and staring at his blue eyes, shining for her and he thought with his voice intense, proud for the way she trusted him:

_I'll never let you go_

_I know._

And then she closed her eyes, feeling Charles's presence still in her mind staying with her while the spaceship crossed the light and the turbulence and Moira knew that it'd be okay.


End file.
